


Вороны и цыпочки

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Отношения это всегда сложно.Особенно, если это первые нормальные твои отношения.Особенно, если эти отношения с Северусом Снейпом.Хорошо, что вокруг полно людей, которые готовы помочь!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	1. Вороны и цыпочки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для SnarryTober, на темы:  
> \- Модный  
> \- Доспехи

– Ты правильно сделал, что позвал нас, – сказала Гермиона, стоило им с Роном вывалиться из камина в гостиной дома на Гриммо. Гарри поглядел вниз, на свою грудь, обтянутую бордовым свитером.

– Я думал, он подходит к моим глазам, – беспомощно сказал он. Рон за плечом Гермионы показал большой палец, но Гермиона решительно покачала головой.

– Исключим все красные цвета и оттенки. Это может быть воспринято как намек на факультет. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы у профессора сработал старый рефлекс, и он начал снимать с тебя баллы посреди свидания?

– Не называй его профессор, я чувствую себя странно, – простонал Гарри. Он стянул свитер, его волосы, наэлектризовавшись, сразу встали торчком.

– А уж мы-то как странно себя чувствуем, приятель, – ухмыльнулся Рон, завалившись на диван. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что не надел те свои трусы со снитчами. Старина Снейп такого не переживет.

– Гарри не будет показывать ему свое белье на первом свидании! – отрезала Гермиона.

– Э-э-э… я вернусь через минутку, – выдавил Гарри и сбежал, чтобы подобрать себе какие-нибудь нейтральные подштанники.

Когда он вернулся, Гермиона уже развернула активную деятельность. Она наколдовала маркерную доску, и теперь торопливо разрисовывала ее разными схемами и формулами.

– Куда ты его поведешь? Спортивные мероприятия, пабы, Хогсмид и парки развлечений отпадают.

– Он выбирает место, – ответил Гарри. Хоть одной проблемой меньше. – Я только надеюсь, там можно будет выпить что-то покрепче.

– С ума сошел, – ужаснулась Гермиона. Она посмотрела на Гарри так, словно он только что убил Живоглота и сплясал на его останках. – Ты ведь помнишь, что у профессора отец был алкоголиком? – Она вытащила из сумки тяжелую книгу, всю пестрящую закладками.

– “Жизнь, смерть и снова жизнь Принца-Полукровки”, – разобрал Гарри название. – Писанина Скиттер? Ты что, всерьез это читаешь?

– Ну, это же книга, и у нее есть страницы, – пробормотал Рон себе под нос, так, чтобы Гермиона не услышала.

– Я удивлена, что ты до сих пор ее не изучил. Столько опасных тем, которые могут разрушить ваши отношения, – Гермиона покачала головой. – Ты слишком беспечно к этому относишься.  
– У Гарри отличные инстинкты, – встал на его защиту Рон.

– Ага, и поэтому он добивался этого несчастного свидания почти три года, – фыркнула Гермиона. – Признайте, вы оба. Здесь нужен основательный подход.

Когда они, после долгих споров и дискуссий, определились с рубашкой и брюками, пришло время обсудить темы для беседы.

– Для начала, как ты будешь к нему обращаться? Не думаю, что вы уже на той стадии, где можно звать его по имени, – заметила Гермиона. Гарри насупился.

– Я совершенно точно не буду звать его “сэр”.

– Как насчет Снейпи? – Рон похлопал глазами. – Севви? Красавчик?

– Ты смерти моей хочешь?

– Может, ты будешь звать его по фамилии? Это не очень вежливо, зато не так фамилиярно, – предположила Гермиона. – Можешь называть его “мистер Снейп”.

– Я ведь не в девятнадцатом веке живу, и не из романа Джейн Остин, – Гарри покачал головой. – Хотя он точно будет звать меня “Поттер”.

– Скажи спасибо, что не как-то похуже, – обнадежил Рон. Гермиона прикусила губу.

– Возможно, лучше тебе никак к нему не обращаться. Просто постарайся обходить эти моменты. Переходи сразу к основной теме беседы.

– И что это за тема?

– Абсолютно точно не стоит говорить о войне, – сказал Рон, и Гарри согласно кивнул. – Да и в целом, про школьные годы.

– Еще припомнит ту шкурку бумсланга, – Гермиона закатила глаза. – Да, Гарри, лучше что-то нейтральное.

– Но не спорт и не музыку, это ему точно не интересно, – Рон записал это на доске. – И не про цыпочек – это не интересно вам обоим.

– Ума не приложу, кто станет на свиданиях говорить про “цыпочек”, Рон, – вздохнула Гермиона. – Ты мог бы обсудить с профессором его последнее исследование. Эта тема точно его вдохновит.

– Гермиона, никто не читает эти нудные исследования, кроме тебя. Гарри только в лужу сядет, – возразил Рон, и Гарри согласно кивнул. Он не хотел давать Снейпу лишний шанс язвить и насмехаться.

– Тогда Гарри мог бы рассказать о своей работе в Аврорате.

– После всех допросов и задержаний, думаю, Снейп достаточно уже знает про работу Аврората, – отмел Гарри. – Мы могли бы… поговорить о моей маме?

– НЕТ! – хором крикнули Рон и Гермиона.

– Забудь об этом, – добавил Рон. – Если не хочешь, чтобы вам обоим было неловко. Лучше… ну, поговори о чем-то романтичном.

– Но не слишком откровенном.

– Узнай, правда ли он девственник, и есть ли у него щупальца под мантией, – хмыкнул Рон. Гарри показал ему средний палец. – Ладно, может, сделаешь ему пару комплиментов?

– Это отличная идея, – согласилась Гермиона. – Похвали его исследование.

– Если ты так втюрилась в это исследование, может, тебе лучше пойти туда вместо Гарри? – Рон скорчил гримасу. – Серьезно, остынь, женщина.

– Если ты еще раз назовешь меня “женщиной”, клянусь Мерлином, Уизли…

– Я мог бы сказать, что у него красивый голос, – предположил Гарри тихонько.

– Ну, теперь, когда он хрипит, как ворона, это будет не очень уместно, – Гермиона нарисовала на доске злобную птицу.

– По-моему, он всегда хрипел, как ворона, – добавил Рон. – Просто сделай стандартный комплимент. Например, скажи, что его волосы отлично лежат, – он подмигнул Гермионе.

– Ни слова про волосы, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя отравили, – она пририсовала вороне колбу с ядом. – Это его комплекс.

– Скажи, что у него красивая улыбка.

– Если я когда-нибудь ее увижу, – Гарри не был так уверен, хотя не терял надежды. – Думаю, она будет красивой.

– Не стоит про улыбку тоже, – Гермиона скрестила на груди руки. – Ты видел его зубы? Зубы, знаешь ли, заставляют комплексовать даже лучших.

– У него комплексы про все, что выше и ниже зубов, – Рон отобрал у нее маркер. – Что тогда хвалить? Фигуру?

Гарри хмыкнул.

– Может, его прекрасное чувство юмора?

– Особенно прекрасным оно было, когда Снейп притворялся, что умирает в Визжащей Хижине, а потом вдруг восстал из мертвых и нагрянул в Министерство за своим Орденом Мерлина, – Рон швырнул в Гарри маркер. – Понятия не имею, что ты нашел в этом психопате, но если ты умудришься никак его не спровоцировать и не обозлить сегодня вечером, я сам лично выдам тебе Орден Мерлина.

– В конце концов, Гарри всегда был удачливым, – пожала плечами Гермиона. – Представь, что ты просто сражаешься с Хвосторогой.

***

Гарри пытался поудобней устроиться на стуле, который был больше похож на какую-то инсталляцию. На крошечном столике, который разделял их с Северусом, громоздились гигантские тарелки, больше похожие на шляпы. Порции еды в них были крошечные, но официант презентовал блюда с такой помпой, будто они сделаны из золота. Учитывая цены, возможно, так и было.

– Вы уже определились с напитками? – любезно уточнил он, распахивая перед ними винную карту. – У нас огромный выбор эко-вина и более крепких напитков для ценителей.

– Никакого алкоголя, – в панике крикнул Гарри, и официант поспешил уйти. Снейп с тоской проводил глазами уплывающую винную карту.

– Итак, – сказал он, слово тяжелым камнем упало в тишину между ними. Северус уставился на пламя свечи, стиснутой между их тарелками. – Это… должно быть вкусно.

– Ага, – Гарри с ужасом смотрел на свое блюдо. Похоже, его кто-то уже успел съесть и переварить, прежде чем оно оказалось в тарелке. У Северуса на мраморной дощечке вообще лежало существо, похожее на кальмара.

– Может, это младший брат Гигантского Кальмара? – ухмыльнулся Гарри, глядя, как Снейп брезгливо тыкает существо палочкой для суши. – Интересно, а Кальмар все еще в озере, или его эвакуировали на время ремонта школы?

Гарри вдруг осекся и чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Ему не стоило говорить о школе. Или о ремонте школы, потому что ремонт нужен был из-за разрушений, а разрушения были вызваны войной. И уж тем более, не стоило упоминать озеро у школы – и если на то пошло, никакие озера в принципе.

– Сегодня… эээ… отличная погода, – быстро выпалил Гарри, уставившись на Снейпа. Тот уставился в ответ.

– Да. Да, никакого дождя целый день.

– Ну, утром немного моросило.

– Возможно. Утром я был в лаборатории, – Снейп вдруг замолчал и поморщился. – Это не важно.

– Нет-нет, расскажи, ты занимался своим… м-м-м… исследованием? – сделал храбрую попытку Гарри. У Снейпа стало такое лицо, будто его стул раскалился.

– Нет, я… нет, не стоит об этом говорить, – пробормотал он и крепче ухватил палочки. Он держал их так, будто хотел проклясть несчастного осьминога. – Это скучно. Как… хм-м-м… как дела в квиддиче?

– Что?

– В квиддиче, – досадливо повторил Снейп, артикулируя четко, словно Гарри был тугим на ухо иностранцем. – Кто-то… играет сейчас?

– Сейчас? Да, конечно, – Гарри нахмурился. – Всегда кто-то играет.

– Вот как, – Северус многозначительно кивнул. – И как? Кто ведет?

– Где?

– В квиддиче, Поттер, – рявкнул Снейп, но тут же крепко сжал губы. – Прошу прощения.

Гарри зачерпнул полную ложку своего странного блюда, чтобы занять чем-то рот. На вкус было не так ужасно, как он ожидал.

Снейп громко сглотнул. Затем неловко подцепил осьминога палочками. Почти донес его до рта, прежде чем тот выскользнул и запрыгал по столу. Гарри перехватил его прежде, чем тот свалился бы ему на колени.

– Вот, держи, – Гарри вернул еду на тарелку Северусу. Тот не выглядел благодарным. – Это… отличная водолазка. – Она была черной, строгой и закрывала горло. Снейп тут же опустил глаза, словно Гарри отвесил какую-то непристойность.

– Да, ты тоже… твоя… твои… глаза, – Снейп судорожно вдохнул через нос. – Смотрю, ты починил очки.

– Я починил их на третьем курсе. Гермиона починила, – Гарри забыл, что нельзя говорить про школу. – В общем, с тех пор они не ломались.

– Да? Да, конечно, – Снейп оглянулся по сторонам, словно надеялся на чью-то помощь. – Это… у тебя здоровый цвет лица.

Гарри не мог ответить такой же любезностью, поэтому отчаянно разглядывал Снейпа, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. Он не размышлял так усиленно со времен ТРИТОНов, да и тогда не так старался.

– У тебя отличные брови, – наконец, победно вскрикнул Гарри. Снейп вздернул эти самые брови. – Да, такие… подвижные. И на своем месте. Хорошо… смотрятся.

– Тебе нравится, что мои брови находятся на верном месте? – уточнил Снейп недоверчиво. – Над глазами, ты хочешь сказать? А не где-то под носом или… на щеках?

– Ага, – простонал Гарри, презирая себя. Снейп внезапно покраснел.

– Благодарю, – тихо сказал он и снова принялся сверлить взглядом осьминога. – Это сложно, – вздохнул он.

– Думаю, ты можешь взять вилку, никто тебя не осудит, – подбодрил его Гарри. Снейп покачал головой.

– Я не об этом. О нас… с тобой.

– Все не так плохо!

– Я не сказал, что плохо. Я сказал, что сложно.

– Послушай, я стараюсь изо всех сил, – рассердился Гарри. Северус кинул на него растерянный взгляд.

– Да, я вижу. Знаю, место для нашей… встречи… я выбрал не слишком удачное.

– Ну, оно своеобразное, – уклончиво согласился Гарри, оглядывая причудливо украшенный зал.

– Люциус настаивал, чтобы я отвел тебя в самое модное заведение. Чтобы ты не решил, что я ужасно отстал от жизни. Молодежь сейчас любит суши, верно?

Гарри знал наверняка, что им нельзя поднимать тему возраста, так что ответил только:

– Я предпочитаю рыбу с картошкой, вообще-то. И не думаю, что мистер Малфой может хорошо разбираться в молодежи, если быть честным.

– Альбус настаивал, чтобы я принес тебе угощение. Сладкий подарок. Не думаю, что кто-либо ухаживает сейчас таким образом, – Северус состроил кислую гримасу.

– Ты… обсуждал это с Дамблдором?

– Я совершенно случайно оказался в Хогвартсе по делам и решил с ним посоветоваться.

– Нам нельзя говорить о Хогвартсе, – вспомнил Гарри.

– Или упоминать Альбуса, – добавил Северус мрачно. – Хотя он передавал тебе привет.

– Гермиона в восторге от твоего исследования.

– Мне запрещено говорить с тобой о зельеварении, – отрезал Снейп. – Тебе будет скучно.

– Ну, а я не могу говорить с тобой про квиддич. Ты же ненавидишь спорт.

– Слава Мерлину, потому что я не успел изучить перед встречей “Квиддич сквозь века”.

Они переглянулись с ухмылками. Снейп подцепил пальцами осьминога и швырнул его в Гарри, но тот ловко увернулся.

– Мы всегда можем обсудить цыпочек, – предложил Гарри безмятежно, и Снейп откликнулся в тон ему:

– С этого и следовало начинать!

Они попросили счет и ушли вместе. Гарри не смог бы позже вспомнить, о чем они говорили весь вечер, но они болтали, не умолкая. Гарри показал свои трусы со снитчами, и Северус на самом деле улыбнулся.

У него была красивая улыбка (и Гарри об этом сказал).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Снейп справится сам (наверное).

Минерва вызвала Гарри по каминной связи посреди рабочего дня, и у этого должны были быть веские основания.

– Ты уже в курсе того, что случилось? – спросила она с хмурой морщинкой поперек лба.

Гарри не был в курсе.

– Я так и думала. Что же, с Северусом произошел небольшой инцидент за завтраком…

Она отказалась вдаваться в детали.

– Почему бы тебе не узнать у него? Боюсь, Северус на меня разозлится, если я влезу в это. И не будет говорить со мной весь следующий год, как было в прошлый раз. Хотя, если подумать, не такое уж и наказание, – она вздохнула. – Ладно. Просто навести его, когда у тебя будет свободная минутка.

Минутка нашлась немедленно, и скоро Гарри уже был в подземельях.

Он стоял перед дверью в личные покои Снейпа. На стук никто не открыл, так что Гарри постучал еще раз, громче. Он оглянулся по сторонам, надеясь, что не привлекает лишнего внимания. Но все студенты были на занятиях, а Снейп, очевидно, был освобожден от уроков. Из-за “инцидента”. Гарри постучал снова, набираясь терпения. Прошла целая вечность, пока зеркало посреди двери не помутнело. Затем в зеркале отразилось лицо профессора.

– Что? – рявкнул он в лучшей своей манере. Затем, увидев Гарри, смягчился. – А, это ты.

– Да, – Гарри взъерошил волосы. Снейп выглядел, как обычно. По крайней мере, его голова. – Могу я зайти?

– Сейчас не лучшее время, – нахмурился Северус. – Что тебе нужно? – кого-то другого мог провести этот грубый тон, но Гарри не первый день был в игре. Он упрямо схватился за ручку.

– Просто впусти меня на минутку.

– Я занят.

– Что с тобой произошло?

– А что ты знаешь? – Северус подозрительно уставился на Гарри. – Старая кошка тебе растрепала?

– Не называй ее так. И я знаю… знаю, что что-то случилось. Так ты мне расскажешь?

Пару секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами, потом Северус вздохнул.

– Ничего интересного, – сказал он раздраженно. – Просто письмо.

– Что за письмо?

– С угрозами, очевидно.

– По поводу твоего прошлого?

– Нет.

– Из-за предстоящих ТРИТОНов?

– Нет, Поттер. Письмо от твоей поклонницы. Предположительно.

– О, – Гарри растерялся на секунду, но затем вновь принялся дергать ручку. – И что там было?

– То, что обычно бывает в таких письмах.

– Белье? Волосы?..

– Во… что? – Снейп вздернул брови. – Кто-то шлет тебе волосы?

Люди постоянно отправляли Гарри свои волосы. Если бы он захотел, он мог бы устроить волосяной музей.

– Нет, там не было волос, – скривился Снейп. – Все стандартно: я скользкий, мерзкий, с кривыми желтыми зубами, и как я смею посягать на твою задницу, – он закатил глаза. Гарри ухмыльнулся.

– И это все?

– Нет.

– Проклятье?

– Нет. Гной бубонтера.

– О, – Гарри поморщился. Снейп тоже. Теперь Гарри видел, что его лицо бледнее обычного. – Ты сильно обжегся?

– Не слишком. У меня хорошая реакция. Я давно не получал писем с угрозами, поэтому немного расслабился. Было глупо открывать этот конверт.

– Ты не виноват, – покачал головой Гарри. – Теперь ты впустишь меня?

– Зачем? Ты выяснил все, что хотел.

– Чтобы я мог позаботиться о тебе, – мягко сказал Гарри. – Я ведь твой парень, ты в курсе?

– Да, и, очевидно, все подземелья тоже скоро будут, – Снейп все еще медлил, и Гарри пригрозил:

– Я пойду и пропою это посреди Большого Зала, если ты придумаешь еще хоть одну отговорку.

Лицо Снейпа исчезло, зеркало снова отразило Гарри, а затем замок двери щелкнул.

– По коридору до конца, – крикнул Снейп откуда-то издалека. Гарри последовал инструкциям и обнаружил в конце коридора спальню. Северус сидел посреди огромной кровати, из-за ее размеров он казался особенно тощим и потерянным. Он держал перед собой забинтованные руки.

– О нет, мне так жаль, – Гарри подошел к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но Северус увернулся.

– Раз уж ты здесь, – ворчливо велел он, – налей мне чая, будь добр.

Гарри потребовалось время, чтобы обнаружить кухню. Он не понимал, почему все подземелья должны быть похожи на катакомбы или какой-то чертов лабиринт уныния. Здесь было темно, сыро и зябко. На кухне, в шкафу, Гарри обнаружил стратегические запасы. Чая там было столько, чтобы без забот пережить третью магическую.

Когда Гарри вернулся в спальню с двумя чашками, он заметил, что Северус умудрился немного навести порядок в комнате. Это вызывало вопросы, учитывая, что он не мог ничего делать руками. Он сидел на прежнем месте, но поверх своей сорочки накинул домашний халат, туго затянутый на поясе.

– Твой чай, – Гарри протянул кружку, Северус взглянул на нее так, словно она была крупнейшей ошибкой его жизни, вернувшейся из прошлого, чтобы тяпнуть его за нос. Затем перевел взгляд на свои руки, беспомощно лежащие поверх одеяла. – Давай я помогу, – Гарри поднес чашку к губам, но Северус раздраженно уклонился.

– Я не при смерти, Поттер, не нужно за мной ухаживать, как за стариком!

– Тогда прекрати ворчать, как старик, – огрызнулся Гарри. – Думаю, я смогу заколдовать ее так, чтобы она парила у твоих губ.

– Зная твои навыки, ты скорее перевернешь ее мне на голову, – пробормотал себе под нос Северус. Возможно, этого он и заслуживал; однако Гарри справился с задачей. Кружка теперь парила у лица Снейпа, подлетая к губам каждый раз, когда он хотел глотнуть чая. Опустошив полчашки, Северус облегченно откинулся на подушки. Гарри только теперь догадался, как сильно он, должно быть, хотел пить.

– Я могу помочь еще как-то? Может, ты хочешь есть, или где-то чешется, или ты хочешь… ну…

– Еще одно слово, и я прокляну тебя, – прорычал Северус, краснея.

– Для этого тебе придется удержать палочку, – мягко поддразнил его Гарри, но затем увидел ожесточенное выражение, которое появилось в глазах у Северуса. – Ладно-ладно, забудь! Может, принести тебе обезболивающее зелье?

– Поппи уже позаботилась обо всем, – ответил Северус, снова взглянув на свои руки. Они были так сильно перемотаны бинтами, что казалось, на них надели варежки. Бинты были промочены каким-то резко-пахнущим зельем.

– Сильно болит? – участливо спросил Гарри.

– Не особо, – ответил Снейп, что в переводе на общечеловеческий значило “просто ужасно”. – Чертов гной бубонтера. Люди отправляют его друг другу уже сотни лет. Неужели не хватает фантазии на что-то посложнее? Если бы я писал подобное письмо, я бы точно не выбрал такую банальность.

– Будем рады, что ты такие письма не пишешь, – Гарри аккуратно устроился со своей чашкой на краю постели. Она была действительно огромной – просто как квиддичное поле. Здесь можно было бы устраивать оргии. Гарри просто не мог понять, кому пришло в голову ставить такие кровати в преподавательские спальни.

– Самое обидное, что теперь я не смогу закончить свою работу для “Вестника Зельевара” в срок.

– Я мог бы помочь, – начал было Гарри, но заткнулся, когда Северус уставился на него в полном ужасе.

– Ты уже достаточно помог, благодарю, – наконец, ответил Северус. Гарри не мог различить, был ли это сарказм или настоящая благодарность. Он снова потянулся поцеловать Северуса, но тот отстранился.

– Нет, это…

– Ты злишься на меня?

– Не говори ерунды, Поттер. Почему я должен злиться?

– Из-за этого письма.

– Мне стоило ожидать подобного, раз уж ты сообщил прессе и всему магическому миру, что мы вместе, – отмахнулся Северус. Гарри и сам все время возвращался к этому мыслями. Если бы он держал язык за зубами, ничего подобного бы не случилось.

– Я не должен был этого делать, – тихо сказал он, опустив голову. Северус замер.

– Считаешь, это было ошибкой? – ровно спросил он.

– А ты?

– Ну, автор письма, как и сотни читательниц “Ведьмополитена”, считают это ужасной ошибкой, – заметил Северус. Он опустил лицо и глядел в свою чашку так, будто надеялся в чаинках увидеть ответ.

Гарри раньше думал, что Северус даже не подозревает о существовании “Ведьмополитана”. Что же, они все еще удивляли друг друга каждый день.

Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться груди Северуса. Тот сглотнул и поднял глаза на Гарри.

– То, что там написано – это полный бред. И не их чертово дело, – отчетливо проговорил Гарри. – Я не жалею, что рассказал всем про нас, жалею только, что не спросил тебя заранее.

– Ну, это лишь твоей репутации вредит связь с бывшим Пожирателем, скользим и мерзким, – Северус вскинул бровь. – Вплоть до этого письма мне приходили только поздравления от всех моих коллег. Многочисленные поздравления, – он поежился. – Хагрид даже принес кексы. При этом он рыдал так, словно кто-то умер.

– Он становится сентиментальным с годами.

– У публичных отношений есть один явный недостаток, – продолжил Северус осторожно. Гарри снова взглянул на его руки. – Если ничего не получится, будет сложно порвать с этим. – Заметив, как вытянулось лицо Гарри, Северус пояснил: – Бесконечные вопросы, сочувствие, неловкость от всех окружающих и три больших разворота в “Ведьмополитане”. Уверен, в магическом Лондоне по этому поводу даже могут устроить официальный праздник с салютами.

– Ты собираешься со мной расстаться?

– Нет, я не сказал… это может случиться. Ты ведь и сам знаешь это, – нахмурится Северус. – И если такое произойдет, я хочу быть готов. Я не в том положении, чтобы быть беззаботным оптимистом, Поттер. Я всегда стараюсь предусмотреть все варианты развития событий.

Так оно и было; поэтому он все еще был жив, и Гарри знал это. Но то, как холодно и рационально рассуждал Северус, заставило Гарри пожалеть о своем “беззаботном оптимизме”.

– Почему у тебя вид побитой собаки? – резко спросил Северус. – Мы ведь не давали друг другу клятвы верности навек.

Внезапно над кроватью вспыхнула синяя сфера, и она издала громкий звон.

– Ах, черт, – прошипел Северус. Он взмахнул руками и сфера исчезла. – Мне нужно… я должен сменить повязки. – Ты не мог бы…

– Да, конечно.

– ...отвернуться.

Гарри вскочил и схватил свою чашку.

– Я пойду, сделаю еще чай, – проскрипел он и ушел прежде, чем разбил бы фарфор о голову Снейпа. На кухне Гарри замер у окна с искусственным видом и сделал десять глубоких вдохов, как его учили на курсах Авроров, а затем еще десять и еще, а затем увлекся наблюдением за гигантским кальмаром, который выписывал пируэты за стеклом.

– Гарри? – Снейп звал его, но Гарри не сразу откликнулся. Когда он вернулся, то увидел, что по кровати раскиданы старые и новые бинты, а на полу валяется пузырек с мазью. – Боюсь, мне все же потребуется твоя помощь. Я не смог сделать сам.

“Ах, да неужели”, – Гарри проглотил это, заметив руки Северуса. Они выглядели просто кошмарно. Ярко-красные, словно с них сошла вся кожа, жирно блестящие и уже покрывшиеся волдырями по всей тыльной части. Должно быть, волдыри очень зудели. Гермиона говорила, этот зуд чуть не свел ее с ума когда-то.

Гарри поднял флакон и взял бинты. Он делал все под спокойные указания Северуса, стараясь причинять как можно меньше боли своими прикосновениями. Он скорбно застыл, когда увидел, что на среднем пальце левой руки почти полностью растворился ноготь.

– Это можно будет восстановить? – сдавленно спросил Гарри.

– Да, и ты бы помнил это, если бы внимательно слушал программу шестого курса, – снисходительно ответил Северус. Его руки были такими уязвимыми и беззащитными, но сам он был прочно закован в свои привычные доспехи. – Если ты решил последовать примеру Хагрида, то пожалуйста, не плачь над руками – соль им только повредит, – добавил Северус.

– Я мог бы дать еще одно интервью в газеты и сказать, что мы не вместе, – заметил Гарри, обматывая тонкие запястья Северуса.

– Вот как, – спокойно откликнулся тот.

– Тогда от тебя отстанут.

– Если ты этого хочешь.

– Я не хочу, – Гарри вздохнул. Он все еще обматывал Северуса бинтами, хотя тот держался так, будто хочет отдернуть свои руки и спрятать за спину. – Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что мы вместе.

– Но почему?..

– Потому же, почему люди дают друг другу клятвы в верности. – Гарри поднял глаза на Северуса. – Потому что ты мне нравишься. Потому что я не хочу встречаться с другими людьми. Потому что я не собираюсь с тобой расставаться.

– Даже глядя на мои кривые желтые зубы? – ухмыльнулся Северус.

– Твои зубы в полном порядке.

– Все дело в твоем зрении, – Северус откинулся на подушки. – Ты же практически слепой. Это для меня большая удача. – Он помедлил, а затем неуверенно продолжил: – Хочешь поплакать на моей могучей груди? – и слегка отвел руку в сторону, предлагая Гарри место рядом с собой.

– Ты хочешь пообниматься?

– Этого я не говорил.

– Я бы пообнимался немного, – Гарри забрался на кровать с ногами и прижался к Северусу, осторожно, чтобы не задеть его руки. – Да, так неплохо.

– Мх-м.

Гарри почувствовал, как нос Северуса уткнулся в его макушку.

– И почему я не бывал прежде в твоей королевских размеров кровати? Поверить не могу, что ты прятал ее от меня все это время, – добавил Гарри, поглаживая Северуса по груди. Тот сделал глубокий вдох, притворяясь, что утомлен его болтовней, но Гарри давно уже заметил, как Северус нюхает его волосы время от времени. Это было странно, но не так странно, как письма с нижним бельем внутри.

Этот уровень странности Гарри мог пережить.


	3. Бонус

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлено Россом Геллером.

– До скорого, – Гарри шагнул в камин, но затем обернулся, чтобы поцеловать Северуса. Тот уклонился, подставляя щеку. – Что происходит?

– М?

– Почему ты не целуешь меня больше? – спросил Гарри. Северус закатил глаза, притянул его к себе и чмокнул в макушку. – Это не поцелуй!

– Не сходи с ума, Гарри, – Северус подтолкнул его к камину, насыпал дымолетного порошка в его руку. – Мы целуемся постоянно, с утра до вечера.

Но они не целовались больше.

Прошла почти неделя, и руки Северуса зажили, и они успели получить и уничтожить еще несколько мерзких писем, и все это время они не целовались. Даже во время секса. Гарри как будто встречался с очень сварливой и тощей проституткой, у которой были железные принципы.

Все открылось довольно быстро. Гарри получил письмо, где Северус со всеми завитушками писал, что не сможет прийти на встречу (он до сих пор называл так свидания; словно они бизнес-партнеры или что-то такое). И так как причину Северус не указал, Гарри сразу заподозрил неладное. Будь это работа или исследования, Северус бы просто забыл про свидания, и никакого письма Гарри бы не дождался. Будь это какая-то невинная причина, он бы написал.

Гарри был уверен, что случился очередной “инцидент”, так что немедленно двинулся в Хогвартс.

Стучать пришлось дольше прежнего. К счастью, время было вечернее, и вокруг Гарри стали собираться очень подозрительные малыши в зеленых галстуках, так что Северусу пришлось открыть.

– Ну почему ты всегда лезешь не в свое дело? – проговорил он невнятно, прикрыв рот рукой.

– Ты подрался? Тебе выбили зуб? – выпалил Гарри. Он держал палочку, готовый отбиваться от врагов, но здесь был только Северус.

– Я похож на того, кто дерется? – Снейп говорил так, словно пытался не размыкать губы. – Пожалуйста, дай мне пару дней, я назначу новую встречу.

Гарри упрямо наклонил голову.

– Ты правда хочешь повторять весь наш прошлый спор прямо сейчас?

Северус вздохнул и опустил руку. Он кисло улыбнулся Гарри, и Гарри пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть.

– Что это? – потрясенно пробормотал он. – Какое-то новое проклятье?

– Это зелье, – сухо ответил Северус. Он отвернулся и пошел по коридору, а Гарри двинулся следом. – Я не ожидал такого эффекта. Зелье экспериментальное.

– Зачем ты выпил экспериментальное зелье? – Гарри все еще не оправился от шока. Северус обернулся через плечо, смерив его гневным взглядом.

– Потому что на мышах оно работало отлично!

Они прошли в лабораторию, где в котле булькало зелье. На столе перед котлом сидела очень воспитанная, толстая мышь. Гарри только надеялся, что это не чей-то фамилиар. Мышь взглянула на Гарри и улыбнулась. Ее передние зубы были белыми и ровными.

Выглядело это почти так же странно, как слепящий свет изо рта Северуса.

– Так это из-за письма? – сообразил Гарри. – Из-за того, что там написали?

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Мне заказали косметическое зелье для улучшения улыбки, я над ним работаю, вот и вся история, – Северус скрестил руки на груди. Каждый раз, когда он открывал рот, лабораторию озаряло золотым сиянием. У Гарри уже слезились глаза. – А теперь, если ты достаточно полюбовался, можешь возвращаться домой.

– Хорошо, – Гарри тоже скрестил руки. – Но сначала поцелуй меня.

– Не говори ерунды, Поттер. – Северус опешил. Но затем, глядя на Гарри, сделал шаг вперед. – Это может быть опасно. Не хочу навредить тебе.

– Я знал, что это может быть опасно, с нашего первого свидания.

– Разве ты не можешь подождать, пока я приведу свой рот в порядок?

– Я ждал уже достаточно. Просто поцелуй меня, как следует, сейчас.

И Северус подчинился.

Этот поцелуй все длился, нежный и страстный одновременно, словно они впервые встретились после долгой разлуки. На вкус было – как расплавленное золото. Они оба закрыли глаза, но даже сквозь сомкнутые веки пробивалось яркое сияние, идущее из их ртов.

Когда они отпрянули друг от друга, задыхаясь, комната вокруг еще немного кружилась.

– Так-то лучше, – сказал Гарри с улыбкой, и из его рта вырвался серебристый столп света.


End file.
